Dark Past in beginning of Serenity
by VampireLady92
Summary: Usagi was kidnapped by Kunzite when she was young teenage early age after she would be brainwashed to working, but she didn't know about everything.
1. Chapter 1

I'd got an idea about Serenity and Shitennou. I can't care it what you like or hate it. That was my first story I'd made it.

* * *

That was so cold in the darkness everywhere in the huge cave as four handsomely male wearing military uniform, one male with sliver hair long as he sit on the chair and thinking about new evil plan for about attack the town or something, he talk in danger tone "We'd need to an idea about plan for about Sliver Crystal in some town in this world. But, It's been 5 years ago as we'd never find it in London, Paris and New York, somewhere. Like it's been hiding in somewhere. "

Second guy Zoisite with blonde hair tied as he talk in calm tone "It's like Maze in somewhere place, Or The Princess has hide the Sliver Crystal. Maybe We'd be wrong. WE'D NOT REMEMBER ABOUT OUR PAST IN 1'000 YEARS AGO FOR HOW FIND ABOUT THIS CRYSTAL?!"

Nephrite walk to him as patting his shoulder "Zoisite is right, No way we'll not remember where at the Sliver Crystal in this place before Earth has changed it for thousand years ago we're back in this time again, Do you have an idea for know about the Princess look like it? Or Maybe The Prince know where is it."

Guy with short blonde hair as he look at them "Hmm... The Queen never told us about happened of this day, but Maybe We'll trying remember about something, or maybe we'd find the Princess be one of us for find the Crystal."

Kunzite calm down with his mood as listen to them, but start to remember about something in his mind as he stand up from the sitting chair "... I see. That's why our memory is sealed about the Prince and Princess. But, The Prince send us to find the Princess for joining us to find himself she know where is it, I remember the prince said he want to his princess be his wife when he'll be back in last word. " he smirked in darkly tone as he look at few male grinned for good plan to find the princess.

 **~0~**

Before few months later as The blonde girl wearing her new sailor uniform in middle school about grade 7 as she'll be 13 years old for being smart when she learned how about drawing in her dream when she was young girl having this dream about the princess and prince, or Silver Millennium when her mother know about something for help her how do it, before she and everyone hear it from the ringing after the teacher, but that wasn't teacher as was just principal of the all class "Alright, Class. That is new teacher, that is Mr Terran. " He look around at the teacher just come out of the door as he having a sliver hair short on his shoulder and blue eyes as smiles "Hello. Nice to meet you, everyone." He sense about something very close anyone in this class he found it as hiding smirks 'I found the princess in here.' he thought in his mind.

He talk to the class about something for studying history in the Castle for thousand years ago as the classes never knew about something they'd never heard it like that before, but the every girl getting crush on him as he look handsomely, before lunch break in the ringing as Terran walking front of the classes but he stopped it as look down at the blonde girl drawing on the sketches about the Silver Millennium in the castle he'd seen that before "Ah, Is it your drawing?" He look down at the blonde girl nodded in shyness for not talk new teacher in first times.

The blonde girl look up at him as trying not be shy as smiles softly "Yes, That is my drawing when i was young about like 6 or something like that before my dream kept told me about the Princess and Prince, But, I do not understand about something in bad monster from my dreams. Do you know about Princess Serenity from the Moon?"

Terran stay silent to listen the blonde girl about something, but he knew about the past "Yes, It's Myth story about Princess of Moon coming to Earth for something beautiful place she'd never seen like that before, but she not know it when the prince saw it as he fall in love with her as he never thought that was an angel like her. they fall deep in love each. No one know what happened." He smiled it as found the blonde girl look surprised about that story she didn't know but she think about something in her mind "Hey. What is your name, young lady?"

The Blonde girl look up at him again as smiles softly "My name is Serena Moon Tsukino. I'm 13 soon in my first day be here from June 30th in next weeks." She bows as kept smiling warmly. The Teacher smiles as know now about her names and age, before he snapped his finger about his power sleep in dust somewhere as everyone fall sleep on their desktop before he carries the blonde girl sleeping in his arms "I have to found you, Princess Serenity. he'll be very happy to see you when you grow up into beautiful lady." before he leaves with her from the school.

* * *

That was my very first story I made it to Sailor Moon, but, I can't know you think or hate it for lame story. reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! Sorry for been sick in months ago. Let's go read it!~

* * *

Four years later...

Blue short haired girl frowned it as look down at the black cat shouted at her friend has raver hair long as act like bitch anger at the leader did wrong something when she talk about something "Come on, Rei... She didn't wrong done to us when she was watched at us.."

Rei glared it as look around at Ami "Mina didn't help us so much because she isn't right leader for protect us! Luna did wrong chosen one leader, I'll be better Leader than bit- *slapped hard by someone* Why yo- L- luna?!"

Luna turned into adult woman with black long and glared it "Rei Hino, I disagree you talk about rude word of your leader Minako Aino in the beginning as I found Ami was first person found you, but I have been blind about your anger and hate for you wanted it to be leader. I want to kick you out of our groups, but I don't do it. When I'll be there to watch at you everyday like four years ago." she spoke in deep anger tones

She gulped it as never seen Luna get anger at her trouble when she get stressed "I... I'm so sorry..."

The blonde girl with her longer hair as grab the elder's shoulder and starting it "Luna... She's just teenage in her age from our present, but she is not same Mar we know it from the Past. You know they're not awaken with their memories of past about Silver Millennium."

Luna took deep breathe and cover her face with her hand "You're right, Venus-sama. You're lucky as you're only one remembered everything when you becoming awakened by Artemis you found. But, The princess is missing we didn't saved it last four years ago... " She frowned it as never forget about that day she felt it about something

Mina frowned it, but Ami patting on her shoulder "Mina... We'd like to know about what happened to The princess in last four years ago?"

The girl nodded it as want to know what happened it

Mina sighs as sitting on the seat "Very well... Do you remember it when some girl went to missing in middle school of first day?" Ami blinked it as remember that day of newspaper "That wasn't one girl went disappeared in the middles when every student fall sleep in all class?" The leader nodded it "That's right. This girl was our princess we think in four years ago, but she turned 13 on her birthday weeks, but no one knows what happened. "

Rei look at the leader "I don't understand why them kidnapped one child girl in four years ago... Wait a minute... you mean... she's seventeen years old now as we don't know what she look like before we didn't remember our princess's face?"

The leader nodded it "That's right. Our princess's face is blanked by the Dark Kingdom's trapped it when we were first awakened it after The princess's in danger the Dark Kingdom found. "

Makoto growled it as look at them "WHY DON'T WE GET AWAKENED TO SAVE OUR PRINCESS IN FOUR YEARS AGO!? I FEEL LIKE I FAILED OUR MISSION TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS!"

The raver frowned it as feeling bad for what she did said it, but she need fix thing she did make right because she will not be like her father did it "But, What's about Silver Lady Mask, Mina?"

The Leader blonde sighs heavily as shake her head "I don't know. Darien said he didn't know about her when he was tired catch her behind before she was really disappeared like a ghost. Sliver Lady Mask is something like... mystery lady... Why she helped us to fight with four Shitennou?"

Ami thinking something in her brain "I think I believe in Sliver Lady Mask helped us so much when we were awakened it after we fight Jadeite in the past four years ago, but Look like he knew about her something when he never do attack her like that before, right? Or she is our spying on us?"

Three girl gasp in surprised as staring each "That's it!"

Luna shouted it as starting at them "Girls! We didn't trust Sliver Lady Mask so much when she helped you all to how fight it, But, We need to talk her now when we'll catches her someday before she'll be there. I'd need to talk Darien." She turn into her cat form as walk from the house

Rei blushes red as having crush on himself she dreamed it about she wanted to be his girlfriend badly, but she don't do it when he has super cranky and ignore all everyday 'He's all devil ignoring girls tried talk, but he wasn't really nice so much. uhhh... I need to stop thinking about that man... he didn't like me so much as I'm beautiful or psychic for not match to him because he's perfectly has same match me, but I'm from Mars in thousand years ago.' she thought in her mind as sighs softly

The leader blonde look at Rei's sad face with feeling bad 'Look like she trying stop think about Darien.. But He's really jerk when I tried asked him for join us before he said he is going to find the princess. Grrr, I'll not let he have our princess!' she growled it

 **~0~ Past four years ago~0~**

 ** _Luna was about be seven weeks age when she was playing with another kitten, but she felt something in her body when she was lying on the floor front of her birth mother worried 'M- mommy... W-what's happened to me?' she meowed it but she don't understand what her mother talk in cat language "Mommy! I don't understand what you talk in language..." She heard it from human owner yelled it after she kicked her out of the house_**

 **she whined it as look around at the owner closed doors "Mommy! Mommy!" She felt something in her body as turning into some child Luna (Look like Diana's child) "W-what's that? W-wait... my head getting hurt..." She saw some image in her mind about something memories, but she gasped it "The Princess! she's taken by The Kingdom found it?! No.. It's not believe... I need to save her!" She runs to find somewhere in someplace in five hours**

 **She panting heavily as sit on the floor front of the school gate "Look like... I'm late... No..." She heard it from some three girl running to the gate 'Who is that girl? Wait... That is...'**

 **Young Mina shouted with panting heavily "Is it we late?!" sound like she's worried about the princess when she started awakened it**

 **Young Ami look confused as look at them "Is it she's okay!? "**

 **Young Rei stay silent as getting confused about them she just met it, but her mind has something hurt her "Something... like disappeared now... means Spirit demon took human away from here..."**

 **Luna shocked it as remembered about three girl be Sailor Senshi has something reborn in thousand years ago "No... It's not true... Damn it! We're too late to not save the Princess... I failed you, My Queen..." She tears down on her cheeks**

 **~0~ Now today ~0~**

Luna teached the three girl how trained in secret place she fixed it before she found one girl was Senshi in the middle school last years ago as she rejoined it "Good.. You're all trained for how be strong warriors can fight it in last four years ago. Remember Shitennou has powerful fight to you in last few years ago."

Rei nodded it as never forget that day Jadeite kidnapped her in the bus, but she was lucky to awaken in her early power senshi "Right!"

Ami nodded it as never forget that day when Zoitsite tired stabbed her behind in her class before she was awakened in her power senshi "Yes!"

Mina nodded silent as never forget that same day the princess was kidnapped in the school she awakened in remember everything, but she didn't remember her face yet

Makoto grinned it as didn't know yet what them look like it, but she know about her thunder told her where the Japan need her to help them "Sweet!"

Luna nodding as staring at Artemis for getting ready, but them heard it from something "It's coming here from there!"

Four military handsome guy front of trees as they smirked it as Kunzite chuckled it "Look like you want to fight us for about your Princess in that day, Veuns."

The leader glared it as shouted at the elder leader "Tell us where is the princess, Kunzite! But, We don't believe what you lied it last time because we thought that was fake princess Di!"

He laughs darkly as love that memory about Nephrite's shadow brainwash Princess Di was wearing same her princess "Hahaha! You really didn't remember what the Princess look like~! But, We didn't lies~ You'd never knew where is she was there in this day you thought it. "

Rei growled it as grab her pen and shouted it "SAILOR MAR, MAKE UP!" She transforms into Sailor Mars and use her magic fire ball point at the elder leader "Shut you, you freak-White! We want to save the Princess from your shut darkness!"

Jadeite smirked it as his hand blocked it from the fire ball turn into dust "You are just little girl never control her anger, Mars. We're glad with the Princess in our Kingdom from you didn't do right. But, she don't need to her senshi do it~"

Zoisite giggles softly as he starting at Ami trying do her smart idea "Don't get that idea, Mercury~ Don't forget I'm smart as same your brain." He saw Ami glare as she know he can read it

Ami growling "... I don't like it when you are wisdom smarter than me, Zoisite. I'd never forget that plans from you when I'd overhead it from you in this day."

Nephrite watched at Makoto has fall in love with him '... Look like she's remember..? No.. Look like she's teeny girl.'

She staring at the hot handsome with brown hair 'He look like a bit of my boyfriend...' she don't help it as feel her heart beating as her eyes hearts at himself

The elder leader get down on the ground and smirked it "Why don't you come out, Silver Lady Mask?" he heard it from the senshi gasp in surprised after them look up at the Sliver Lady Mask stand front of the house roof

She chuckled it as hood long on her waist and sliver mask look like flowers with pearl, but no one see her true face in four years ago " How do you know where I was there, Leader Kunzite?"

He smirked it "Because I know it, Silver Lady. You teached how them can fight it for us, but We'll not lose yet~ " He uses his dark magic in his hand behind about hitting her in surprises

She giggles softy as pull her wand out of her pocket "Because I trusted them how be warriors do it, I know that cranky cat don't trust me so much as think I'm emery~ But, I don't do it~ I just want to watch them do it without my help~"

The Senshi surprised as shout it "What?! Why you didn't help us to fight with four man, Silver Lady Mask?! Wait.. Are you one of them?"

Sliver Lady Mask smirked it "Correct. I'm one of Dark Kingdom as I worked them for been spying watched at you do it for fight it. That's why someone send me to help you to how strong fight to with my big brother."

Luna and Senshi gasp in shocked it "What?! You are working with them to watch at us in three years ago?! YOU BITCH BETRAYED!"

Sailor Mars get stressed out as get jump up to use her magic fire ball at her "I KNEW IT! I WANT TO KILL YOU, SILVER MASK LADY OF BITCH!"

Sliver Lady Mask stay silent but something come out of nowhere was Kunzite blocked it "Look like you're getting weak by your anger, Look like you were right, Silver Lady." He smirked it

Luna gasp as thinking about something in few years ago when she don't there before three girl battle in youma every months "Oh my god... She was there with us all night when they has learn how fight to youma... because she know about our weakness!"

Zoitsite chuckled it as jump up in air "You are correctly again, Cat! That's why we know how about their weakness when you didn't trust her to not save your beloved princess!~"

Mina shocked it as not believe what she heard it from the Shitennou and Silver Lady Mask did said that was true? she feel like an idiot for trusted that woman did helped us to how fight it... but she just lied it to us..working with the Dark Kingdom... to watched us... for our weakness... she getting anger more as grab her pen Sailor Venus as changing her uniform and yelled it "Silver Lady Mask! Venus Love-Me Chain!" She throws at the mystery lady jump away from her attacked it

Ami shouted it as changing her uniform as use her magic "Sabao Spray!" She used it to make messed in mist somewhere them didn't see it

Mercury nodded at her friend Makoto after she changed her uniform when she was there to attack them behind

Mercury and Jupiter shouted it in same time to use their magic "Flower Hurricane/Shine snow llusion!" to attcked the shitennous surprised in yelled pains

Sliver Lady Mask shouted it "Big brother!" But she heard it from Venus's voice "Crescent Beam Shower!" She jump away without her hood was ripped it as she shouted it "Moon Sparkling sensation!" The leader shocked it as get hitting on the ground and moan in pained "T...That word... W-where you g-get it...?"

She was stand front of them as blonde-sliver long and wear same mask, but them didn't know it "... Tch. We'll be leaving now, Have a good day." She bow as start invisible with them into disappeared it

Venus glare with anger and look down "Silver Lady Mask...was senshi... of us... DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

* * *

I'm so sorry! I'll try my best to use power word I try learn how fight it.  
Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Darien was walking in the way from his collage, but he took another way from this place when someone tried stalker him behind for trying make him be her boyfriend after he walk to the arcade and look for his best friend Andrew worked it, but he saw another lady sitting on the seat as she look very beautiful lady with her bun blonde-sliver longer and eyes has blues bright like an innocent child 'She's beautiful... perfectly. I want her be my girlfriend.' He thought in his mind as not taking off his eyes staring at her.

She ordered it for drink about ice tea she need it from her day was stress out and waiting for someone come here to the meeting, but she feel something powerful when she look around at tall man with strong chest look perfectly to make her blush darkly on her cheeks but she will calm down with her mood and spoke in sweet tones "Can I help you, sir?"

He heard her voices sound like an angel of innocent voices 'It's so pretty voice...' he smirked it as walk to herself and sit on the seat front of herself "No, but I just want to say you look very beautiful lady." he spoke in flirty tones

She giggles softly as love his voice so much "Why thank you! You look very hotties handsomely than I thought it, Cuties." She look at himself smirking about her voices of sweet flirt, but someone hugs his back "Darien!~ How about free date with me in tonight?~"

He groaned it as not want to date with another girl he didn't like it "Rei, How many time I don't want to date with you everyday because you are not my type." He spoke in anger tones of dangerous voices to making Rei get scared easily but she glared at this blonde woman confused "THAT'S YOUR FAULT, BITCH! I WANT HIM BE MY BOYFRIEND, IT'S NOT YOUR! UNDERSTAND IT?!"

He glared it as about shout at her, but this blonde woman stopped it and stand up front of herself "Really? He and I just met it today, but You act like greedy for about himself you wanted it when he has not feeling for you. That wasn't my fault what I didn't wrong nothing, but You will never understand what did you said it to hurt everything to make them leave you alone for making you feel like nothing. Excuse me, sir. Mind you cancel my order for me, sir? Thank you. Please nice to meet you again, Darien. " She walk away from them alone

Rei shock in widen eyes and never thought her mood was stressed out for want Darien be her first boyfriend, but she just didn't know he just met some woman before she just get here "D-dari.." She was shut her mouth closed it

He growled it as look at her "That's it! I want you to get stay away from me, Rei Hino! I'd never been your friend in this day and I want to help you for making you can fight it, but I was wrong as I thought you are friend, not FANGIRL FOR TRYING ME BE YOUR BOYFRIEND I'D NEVER CARE HOW YOUR FEELING! I LIKE THIS WOMAN BETTER THAN YOU AND STUPID FANGIRL!" He roared loudly at her getting scared she never seen like that before, He walk away from this place with Rei alone now

She tears down on her cheeks and look down "... He's right... I'm really fangirl of himself... What did I wrong done?"

Andrew cough in amen and walk around front of herself "Rei, That wasn't very nice of you so very much. I'll ban you in my store now for making this poorly woman has bad day today when she order this just drink. Now you'll pay it 10.29 and 34.02, 44.31 now. " He smiles softly as his hand point at herself

The raver haired girl shocked in widen eyes "44.31... I...I have 30 money...*gulps* M-mind I.. I come back later w-when I g-got home?" She want to escape from this place, but he catched her to get back

He smiles with darkly aura "I think you will can work here for today now." She gulped hard as never seen him has creepy aura when he get pissed off because she did trouble so much

~0~ five hours later ~0~

Rei come back to the temple when the girl are waiting for her 'Oh no, I forget about the meeting!' "Heheheh... I don't know you get here..?"

The Leader glared it "YOU ARE TOO LATE FOR TWO HOURS TO MAKING WAIT FOR YOU!? OR YOU STALKER DARIEN AGAIN?!"

Ami sighs heavily as don't want to listen them when she study her books for her school tomorrows

Makoto ignore them as lying on the floor and eat her snack from Rei's grandfather giving it

Rei whined it "But, It wasn't my fault! this bitch woman did give me trouble so much when I cleaned because she didn't pay it back!"

Luna glared it "Excuse you, Lady. You lied it when I was there in this time. You really want to making him be your boyfriend, but he is right. He is your enemy by yourself did it. Don't forget it you are an Sailor Scouts in Thousand years as you are reborn in DNA Mars or not, but Darien is HUMANS, and you are not HUMANS, Rei. Understand it?"

Rei feel hurt so much as getting anger so much " I DO LOVE DARIEN SO MUCH BECAUSE I WANT HIM BE MY BOYFRIEND, LUNA! HE JUST SEEN ME AS PERSON WHEN HE WAS NICE AND I THOUGHT HE WAS MY MATCH!"

Mina slapped her on the cheeks and glared it "Excuse you, That wasn't your plan for about Darien again and again and again when you forget about your sailor scouts so much for leaving us alone when we were fight with yoma every night, but The Queen will talk you when we'd save the princess from the Dark Kingdom. Now Girls and I will leaving from here, take rest it for your alone without us again. you would forget about Darien NEVER loves you in this way."

The leader and girl leaving without Rei stand alone in the Temple after them went to her apartments "Lucky for saturday. Alright, We will talk about Silver Lady Mask.. "

Ami look at the leader and think about some memory where they first met it "Come think it... How do Sliver Lady Mask in two years ago when she was hero to fight it before Tuxedo Mask was here in first, right?"

Luna nodded it "That's right. Tuxedo Mask was here and Sailor Venus was second in about be three years before The Princess was taken early in early awakened it. But, The Dark Kingdom erased her human parent's memories of her disappeared it when she was taken before. "

Makoto think about something but she didn't know what happened it "Would you explain me what happened? I was moved here in few months ago.."

Mina sighs softly and look at herself "Alright... When we were about be 13 or 14 years old after we have feeling strong pain in something with wrong... because the princess was kidnapped by Dark Kingdom when them erased her human parent's memories of herself in human girl we never knew it. "

Ami spoke in sad tones "Luckly for us when our memories wasn't erase before we were awaken early but my power wasn't awaken yet when I has some headache before I thought that was just a dream. but It's really real. I checked it the paperwork say one girl disappeared and 39 student were in coma from same school middle has early age in first day. Sad, no picture and no name on the paper... "

Luna look down with sadly "I don't know what happened it when we were awakened early... but I didn't know what the princess look like or the sound... but she awakened our power to find her now. We have to find The Dark Kingdom in somewhere, but It's hard. We have to waiting for them be adult or sometime.."

Makoto frowned it "... That's why... The Princess's pain to called us in awaken early. But... How do Dark Kingdom know about Princess?"

Luna frowned it as Mina sighs "We have no idea how the Dark Kingdom did found Princess. That's why we find clue someday when we'll try hard work."

~0~ Dark Kingdom ~0~

Kunzite talk to yoma about something for get ready to attack human in the park party for tomorrow after he walk away from this place to their rooms "Zoisite, where is Serena?"

He kicked in air for trained it "She will be here soon from her off time, but she is fine."

Nephrite read his books about something for about clues he need know "She's not a girl anymore, she become mature lady more than this way when we teach her how do it, she's warriors so much when she was spying on the scouts for two years ago. "

The Leader rolling his eyes and cross his arms on his chest "Don't forget it, she is Princess. But, The Queen do not know about the princess Serenity here with us for three years ago when we used brainwashed her how do it and erase her memory of human everything. Remember the Prince will awake Princess's power when he get awaken someday."

Jadeite sitting on the seat and look at him "We know, but Serena don't get her memory when she know where is the crystal sliver, but Tuxedo Mask did stopped her when she failed it few times. "

Zoisite frowned it "Tuxedo Mask act like weird as he know how stop it when he yelled it, but he is not our prince. "

Nephrite growled it "We'll not let this Tux-boy catch our Princess from us. But, The scout and Tux-boy never knew about Princess's form in human."

Kunzite sighs softly and cover his eyes "I guess, but Tomorrow we'll be with her tomorrow in the park party when she will do it. "

The Military nodded it before she opened the door of nowhere as she come out of shadow was Sliver Lady Mask "I'm back, Big brother."

Jadeite frowned it "Take your mask, Serenity."

She chuckles in sound like teenages "Sorry, big brother!~" She pull her mask removed it after the hood down as her sliver bun hair longer and eyes blue bright has innocent like an angel as changing into her form of Princess forms "Better, Big brother?"

Kunzite smirked it "Yes, We're glad you act mature lady for few years ago. "

Serenity smiles softly as bows like a lady "What's about tomorrow for missions? "

Nephrite look around at the princess asked it "Tomorrow we'll be with you to the park party when we'll see you can do it by yourself for your jobs. Remember we'd did teached you do fight it. But, Don't forget that Tuxedo Mask did stopped you to make you passed out again. "

She growled it "I do not know, but I feel like my body stopped it when he called my name. I do not know... like something more than you."

Zoisite thinking about someone in his mind as listened what she means it but maybe he would battle with the tuxedo 'Maybe would I'll fight with him when I'll spy him, but It's bad idea for Serenity is girl follow him. ' he think this man be pervert can rape their princess on the bed he hated it '... Yes, that is bad idea for Serenity not would be spy Tuxedo Mask... I don't want him catch her again.'

Serenity talk about something, but the leader stopped it "We understand it, but That for ready to get sleep for morning early, Serenity."

She frowned it but understand it "Yes, Big brother." she left to her rooms from them alone in same rooms 

* * *

Reviews? Soon someday~


	4. quit

_Hello, everyone, I'd have to quit my writers for just today. I know I'm not good English so much when I was trying to my best to work hard, but I don't do it anymore._ _I'm so sorry, that is good for me to stop writing fanfiction._ _have a great day, everyone._


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, I'll let you know when about something. But, I'd been sick in past October as I got attack allergies in Hive or something very rare dangerous allergies than your different. I'll trying get better so much when I got know what kind of dangerous allergies from Pollen, Oaks tree, and dust mite, and dog are very dangerous allergies.

I do not understand yet when I'd been sick in past October to just now, I'll try get better more when I'll write fanfiction for get better english gammar.

Maybe I'll update it someday when I'll get better from the hospital. You can talk me in PM you like it for help me to fixing our story chapter. Thank you.

I'll try get better soon in someday and prayer for me!~


	6. Chapter 6

Luna turn into human child girl as she walk to the park with her best friend Artemis "What do you think about this party at the park afternoon, Artemis?" She asked it

He turned into a boy with short white hair and look at her "Look like some place about trap for about something... But, I'm worried about girls."

The purple haired girl frowned it "I know.. That's why I won't trust that Silver Mask Lady teaching how the girls has weakness like that before! I don't let she have it!"

The white haired boy frowned it "I know.. I know.. But, We have to hurry up for find some clue or something in the park."

Darien was hiding away from the every girl of his collage school and Rei been looking for him at the Arcade when his best friend Motoki kept them busy looking somewhere in some place of Arcade as Darien glad for been there in the park "Thanks God for letting me hide here in the party park. Hm?" He saw some beautiful blonde buns long with girl wearing half Sleeve high waist black dress look beautiful than he thought it when he met her before at the Arcade, he walk to her behind and whispers to her ears "Hello, beautiful Bunny~"

She gasp in surprised when she hear an familiar voice of someone as look around up at the handsome guy behind on her "Oh my! You surprised me, Mr Darien!" She giggles softly in joking tones to himself, but four guys front of her behind

He look around at four guys look act overprotective front of her "Bunny, Who is that four guy?"

She smiled it "That is my older brother Ken Darkey and Zack Darkey, and Nathan Darkey, and Jan-kan Darkey. " She point at Kunzite human forms with white-sliver hair and blue eye, another guys Zoisite human form with blonde-strawberry and green eyes, and Nephrite with brown hair with icy eyes look anger, and Jadeite with brown hair with blue icy eyes

The young man stay silent as thinking about some four guy look familiar to him before that time '... I feel like I'd seen that people before...' he smiles as act fake drama with his acting "Hello, Please nice to meet you, Ken and Zack, and Nathan, Jan-Kan. My name is Darien Chiba. She's really sweet person like you as you have a good sister."

Kunzite whispers to her ears "You know you are his lover of The prince, not originally human male want to be your boyfriend. Remember that plan, Princess." She nodded with silent as look up at him "Awww, Thank you, Mr Darien. But, why did you call me Bunny? I don't have a nickname like that before."

Zoisite smirked it as pointed at her buns hair "It's mean your bun hair, Sis." She look surprised at that word after she look up at him again "Is it true you called me in my bun?"

Darien smirked it as the princess shock in widen about that smirked means weird nickname fit for herself "No, Baka-head! That isn't very nice of you. Because I have a special hair where I was born when I grow up." She talk in elegant tones because she proud of herself for not act stupid and anger

He look surprised but smiles softly "I see. But, I don't know what's your name when you were left it. "

Serena sweatdropped it as just forget about that day where she left it without her name "Oh my. That is very rude of myself... My name is Serena Moon, please nice to meet you."

He chuckled softly as know now "Beautiful name, Miss Serena."

Four brother laughs harder at Serena blushes in embarrassed front of her when they knew she didn't tell them without her name where she don't remember it "That's sound like her when she forget tell them without her name one times!"

She glared it "Shut up, idiot brother! That wasn't my fault when some beautiful lady tired stalker to himself flirt with me because she yelled at me!"

Darien rolling his eyes, but smirked about an ideas "Yup, that's right. I want your sister be my girlfriend when I fall in love with her because she's perfectly girl to me. "

Four guys stopped laugh as widen eyes staring at him "E-eh?!"

Serena surprised in widen eyes and blushes darkly when she feel her heart beating race than she thought it "M-me?"

Darien smirked it as put her up on his shoulder and winks it "Excuse us~ We have to date for late times, She'll be home in nine pm~ See ya, guys." He grabbed the bus door when the bus just get ready for driving away from the station front of four guys shock in widen eyes

Serena blushes darkly as never thought he kidnapped her to her first date "D... Darien... I... I didn't k-know you are r-really bad guys.."

He chuckled it as look up at her "Well, I'm a bad guy because I'm not very nicely person, but you captured me to fall in love with you when I want to make you be mine badly. "

She kept blushing darkly as feel like she have crazy crush on him just now "R-really?"

* * *

 **~At the Park~**

Kunzite growled it "That boy kidnapped our princess from us! How dare that pervert took her from us!"

Jadeite shouted it "Youma!"

Some monster just come out of nowhere from the ground front of them and bows it "What is your order, My lord?"

Nephrite glared it "That is our order to take human's energy from the park after you will save our Princess in the bus, when you kill that boy with her. Now!"

Youma smirked it as turn into pink lions after roared loudly for taking human energy at the party park when four guys disappeared it front of the park.

The white cat heard everything when he presences front of four guys just now and shock in widen eyes 'That girl is Princess!? But, I don't understand what they did to human girl was adopted? No... I don't think it. I have to try find what that girl or Darien. Thank god he don't know about me yet when I was there front of girls." He texted his phone about for attack it by Youma to summons four girl hear it

Artemis thinking about something in his minds before he is waiting for four girl be there in the park 'that girl look familiar to me... I remember right about The Princess of Moon have name was Serenity... But, Usagi Tsukino went to missing for four years ago when she disappeared same time before her parent start forget her. I did correct hear what she did said her name is Serena Moon, right? No... I don't think it. How could three girl have same girl in the past? Or something secret? Maybe I would watch at her what she doing or something with four Shitennou. '

Sailor Scouts running to the Park about the park look destroyed somewhere front of many people unconscious when the pink lion kept roared loudly about their energy somewhere about few minutes be finish to ready get another missions to find the girl, but four scouts stopped it "Grrrr! Why you!"

Sailor Mercury shouted at them for fight the youma pink lions start fight with Scouts in some place away from the park. 

* * *

_I'm back!~ Darien kidnapped Serena from four Shitennou for let's start first Date!~ Ho ho ho!~ Soon when What I'd see it what they doing in first date?_

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

he was wearing his knight armors of white uniform and hood up into his haired boy in shadow face unseen as he watched at the scouts fighting with youma in the battles to protect people left from the parks, but the scouts has strong injuries body from strong youma lion roared it

The Sailor Mars groaned it as she shouted it "No way we don't do work on that bastard lion!"

Venus growled it as stand up "We will not give up for our princess be in danger with the Black Kingdom as we need to be stronger scouts guardians to protect her! "

Mercury groaned as trying get up "She's right, I'm an scouts as matter not what I'd been there in future years to can protect the princess for first meet again."

Jupiter hold her stand up in pains as growled it "No way I'll lose it to bastard Shitennou kidnapped our princess like last times!"

The White knight smiled it as heard what the scouts said it to the Youma not understand it for what they said it as they cared about the Princess of Moon, but he look around at the Sailor Mars not caring about the Princess of Moons for just nothings ' _Look like she will be jealous for about someone she wanted it from the Moon, but I guess my Father was right about that Mars is strong jealous of Princess Moon in the present day where she started it. But, they didn't get their memories back what the Princess look like itself, Serenity is trapped in her brianwashed or something from the Shitennous. I'd need to save the scouts first, when I'd find Serenity in somewhere.'_

He jumped up and shouted it "LA SMOKING BOMBER!" he shooting pointed at the youmas disappears in few seconds later as the scouts gasp in surprised what the mysterious knight they never seen that before.

Sailor Jupiter shouted it as growled it "WHO ARE YOU, BOY?!"

The White Knight smiled it "It's Moonlight Knight. We'll meet again, Sailor Scouts." He disappeared in one second later.

* * *

Rei put bandage on Minako's arms and talk in sores tones "Alright, last bandages.. Now what about the Moonlight Knight? I'd never heard it before like that."

Luna thinking about something in her minds "The Moon have Knight Moonlight when they were spying for something as many times when The Queen be in danger, but The Queen's mother used stopped it for the wars from monsters wars. I don't remember it when I was young kitty in early age before the Princess was born."

Rei was hiding jealous of the Princess what them talking about that again ' _The Princess again! I'd hate that princess! Why don't I'll be true Princess of Moon what they'd been looking for four years!? It's me! she said the Princess was mature and calm down with her quiet, smart mind, That's sound like myself what they'd been looking! But, they have wrong about something with Princess of Moon?! No! They have wrong about something that as I'm true Princess of Mars! That is no Princess of Moon for never come back to us all times because she is DEAD! I want Darien be my boyfriend and King of Mars, I'll be pregnant with his child for the Heir of Mars on the Earth!'  
_

Rei wasn't listened to the girl talking about something questions of Moonlight Knight they'd never seen before that, but they will find that Knight for questions when youma in the battle again, but Mina staring at the raver girl look down with anger ' _As I thought she is anger at the Princess of Moon and another girl with Darien, but She is blinded at her first love.. no... her human loves. She forget about her duty as she is Sailor Mars for protect itself because her memories sealed it... But I miss the old Scouts in the thousand years ago as they'd changed into drama teenage in the city did it. Oh, Selena, please watch at our Princess be safe in somewhere...'_ She prayer at the Moon as she worried about the Princess of Moon be safes in many times.

* * *

Serena felt something prayer on herself as she look around at the ways was just empty "... Something did call me? Or just me?" she whispers in low voices as think her mind can trick her some times

Kunzite look around at the teenage girl staring at the roads "What's wrong, Serena?"

She shake her head and look at the sliver haired "Nothing, Big brother. But, How do you find me in somewhere when I was there with that man?"

He shrugged "Just luck. But, that man is really good at his luck when he kidnapped you away from us, we'd been keep looking for you in somewhere. When I'll meet that pervert man did kidnapped you again as I'll punch it." He growled it

She sweatdropped it as remember that time before when he dated her last from the bus...

 **early an hours ago**

 **Darien kissed Serena on the lips in first times as they feel like fit perfect matched together as he smiled it, she blushes darkly in her face when she feel like melted in her hearts she never felt it before she was cold woman for been Princess in her secrets destiny, but who cares about her secrets destiny? She want to date with him now for just now as she want to know about her new boyfriends**

 **He chuckled as touched her cheeks "Beautiful lady of my date I wanted is you because you catch my hearts point you. I want you be my only girlfriend badly I dreamed it than my life."**

 **She smiled as look at her boyfriend now "I agrees to be your girlfriend. I'd never thought when you watched at me before I feel like I was captured in your hands from Darkness I'd was trapped, like dancer~"**

 **He blushes pink a bit as smirked it "I did?~ I'm a devil man for being cruel to people and stupid fangirl tired follow me, but you are not~ you are my matched in my arms and kiss you many times I wanted it. "**

 **She blushes darkly as feel her heart beating faster when his word catched her in darkness world "Oh Darien... "**

 **He smirked it, but he saw some guy runs to the bus "Look like your brother found us in this spots. I guess we'd meet again in this places for date with you to the store." He winked it as snapped his finger about something magic the bus stopped by accident and people gasp in surprised it**

 **Serena closed her eyes when she stand up without hurt, but she blink in confused about someone disappeared in one second "He's gone... Like a magician. Wow.. What an awesome date!" She blushes darkly as sighs happily about her boyfriend**

Just now

The Shitennou and Serena talking about something today as Zoistie cough in amen "That's new person, but his name is Moonlight Knight. We'd never heard it before that.. Or He is our Prince?"

Nephrite glared it "I don't think it, he don't have a mask or hood like that because he wears all whites, when the prince wear all black."

Jadeite sighed it "Maybe you'll be right. But, no one knows about that Moonlight Knight. That's be first times about that man."

Serenity thinking about something in her mind and stand up "I think I will spy on that man Moonlight Knight as I'll talk to him, but the Scout think I betrayed them for him because he didn't know who is the Scouts so much and Black Kingdom yet. right?"

Kunzite smirked as patting on her heads "That's awesome idea, Princess Serenity! I'd like that plan for trick Moonlight Knight will help us."

.

.

.

.

.

Moonlight Knight smiled as watched at the full Moon, grabbed his hood away from himself as He have black-sliver hair and icy eyes, strong muscle body in wears armor of Moonlight and Earth symbols "I'm coming, Serenity and Endymion. I'll protect you when I'd meet you soon... "

* * *

Who is Moonlight Knight? Maybe we'll find it.

Reviews?


End file.
